Bittersweet
by shinedown
Summary: Broken hearts are not quite so easy to mend, but perhaps the words of a friend can quell the flames of anger that accompany the bitterness and sadness that comes with them. Oneshot. R&R!


Title – Bittersweet

Fandom – Grand Chase

Character(s) – Melna Isolet, Amelia Erudon, Aeron Sieghart, Shinra Tairin

Note – This was done with a few OC I created for something I have planned in the future

Summary – Broken hearts are not quite so easy to mend, but perhaps the words of a friend can quell the flames of anger that accompany the bitterness and sadness that comes with them.

Disclaimer – I do not own Grand Chase, or anything affiliated with it. If I did, I'd be rich. Enjoy~!

It has been a while, hasn't it? Since I've spoken to you about that which has been troubling me? The truth is, I don't want to worry you. I would rather suffer alone than have to drag such a sweet person down with me. You have given me much in my times of need, and I am only able to offer you the minimum. But I'm afraid, I can't hide from this, the pain is too much and has been affecting my sleep. I wake up at times unable to breathe, but the feel of your arms around me calms me down. I feel safe with you, and I thank you for it.

However...my thoughts this time have turned towards Aeron. I know that I promised you I would never think of it again, but it came to me one night unbidden, and I had no choice but to relive those moments again. So, here it is, my love. Everything.

I had always suspected that it would happen eventually, that he would cheat on me and leave me for someone else. Aeron was never the sort of person to get too attached to his girlfriend, and many would and have questioned why he even had a girlfriend in the first place. The first thing he would say was that he had standards and morals, but of course he was just like the other men who said that; a player. I knew that, and many of the girls in town warned me not to get too comfortable with him, for his attention was never for that long. He would look elsewhere soon enough, and all that would be left is a lonely, bitter and broken shell of what was once a kind, wonderful girl. I ignored them, however, because my feelings for him at the time had been too strong, I spent my waking moments thinking about him, missing him and wishing he were mine, even when he belonged to someone else.

I am not the jealous sort, easily swayed by anger and fear to do something rash and stupid like screaming my head off or even going so far as to hit him. I would never do that to him. I simply kept calm and we talked things out as best we could. I noticed about a week into us dating that his eyes would search, his lecherous grins which always lurked at the edges of his lips became more and more prominent, and he would tune me out at times unless I did something to get his attention. This was not always a bad thing, mind you, because he could always spot someone from our brigade, and if our target happened to be female, he was always able to tell her from the crowd. This did make me feel a little insecure though, as I was young, so had no notable curves to keep his eyes on me for long. But I always hoped that deep down he always thought of me at least, that he would never do anything to hurt me.

This bit of trust was shattered the moment I caught him kissing another girl on our break from work. We had chosen to go to the beach for our break, to enjoy the sun and be in each other's company for as much as possible. I had wanted to show him a swimsuit Luna and I had picked out together, but the entire day I had not seen him. He wasn't on the beach, or in our hotel room. It wasn't until later that night when I gave up on finding him that I finally found him. He was in the arms of another girl, smiling and flirting right outside the hotel. It didn't take them long to notice me, my sobbing was loud enough to hear since it was quiet. I remember the night well, because I spent it all alone in our room crying. Our keys were locked in the room with me and we were all but broke, so if he had broken down the door, we would have been kicked out for causing a scene. I also got free room service. In the morning, I left, leaving him to gather his things by himself and either follow me or stay with that girl. I didn't see him for at least a month.

He made efforts to change after that, I guess. He would flirt with me openly, kiss me, hold me. He made me feel like the whole thing had just been a terrible nightmare and perhaps I had been overreacting. Neither of us talked about it, but it always lingered at the edges of my mind, and I admit that I was scared. Of many things. He was older than me, firstly, so it was natural for him to think lewd thoughts or make comments of that nature. He would sometimes tease me in that way, and I always noticed how his eyes would narrow when things didn't go the way he'd expected them to. I knew what he wanted, but he had hurt me, so I punished him by doing the opposite of his lewd and oftentimes perverted thoughts. I was a virgin, mind you, and proud to stay that way until he made up sufficiently for what he had done. I thought that perhaps by denying him then he would change his ways for good.

This, too, was proven to be quite the opposite, when I found him yet again in the embrace of another girl whose hands were in his pants doing much more than just "warming up" as he so conveniently put it. I didn't even cry as I once did. I merely turned about and walked away without a word, hearing the girl call out to me and insult me as if I were the one in the wrong. He didn't even defend me. Whatever she was doing to him must have been much more urgent than stopping his girlfriend who could have vaporized the poor girl on the spot if she so chose. For that entire night, I was alone in the room we shared, lying beneath the covers on his side, contemplating what I should do. It had been 3 years since we had started dating, and I wanted to keep him, he was the only one who could have made me happy in those times, not even my father could calm me down like Aeron could.

So, against my better judgment and my morals, I gave in. I gave him everything I had. All just to keep him looking my way, to know that he would only be mine. To feel secure enough that I wouldn't have to worry about anything else going wrong. But then his eyes began wandering again shortly after and I despaired. I literally did not know what to do. I had tried being calm and patient, I had spoken to him countless times and he had promised again and again that he would not, but in the end, it always happened. Imagine my surprise when I found that the object of his attention this time happened to be the only other person close to me than you -Shinra. I couldn't take it. I had nothing left to give him and yet I felt that I must fight yet again to keep the one good thing that had ever come into my life and what does he do?

You guessed it. He slept with her. In our room. In our bed. The very same night I had decided it was best to stop drinking the tea mother had given me to prevent pregnancy. I caught them together, the two people who had sworn they hated each other, that nothing could possibly happen.

Yet, in the end it did. And now here I am on this night, writing this all down for you to read in the morning. Do not despair and do not fret, for I will not abandon you. I will not kill myself over memories I wish I did not have. In fact, i'm rather glad I have them now, they helped shape me into the woman I am today, and helped me define a future with someone who had always been there for me. You.

I will never forget the words you said to me that night when I had been about to storm back there and possibly do something I would regret for the rest of my days. You told me "In the moments after an event has occurred, it is already in the past. It's not easy to let go and sometimes, the bitterness is too much to bear. But we always look for the one person to balance the bitterness with sweetness, as embarrassing as that is to say. It takes time for the wounds to heal, but if you live your days pouring salt into the wounds and irritating them, they'll never heal. So let someone into your life that'll help you forget, and let those wounds heal. You won't be broken. I'll pick up every last shard of you if I have to and piece you back together. That's how much you mean to me."

I would never have guessed that you were the sort to fall in love with another girl, but I was grateful at least that you cared so much about me that you didn't care that I may not have come to feel the same. You were acting out of kindness and love, and those were the things I needed most at the time. I regret that I took you for granted at first, asking you to do so much for me that I did not plan to reciprocate. But now look where we are...together and in love. Thank you, Amelia. I could never have asked for a better friend and lover.

Perhaps you were right, we need only find someone that will help balance out the bitterness we feel after being betrayed by the ones we love, someone who'll supply the sweetness we once longed for in the person we trusted above all else. I'm happy that you are that person to me. My only regret is having caused you trouble up until now. You are no longer Captain of the Ruby Knights, and we were both cast out of Serdin and fled all the way here, to the ruins of Kounat. But I would not trade all the days we spent together just to have all of that back. You and I are here, now. And that is all that matters.

~Melna Isolet-Erudon

–


End file.
